


The Ordinary in the Extraordinary

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: Kara kept turning around, inspecting herself in the mirror at different angles.What in Rao’s name possessed her to buy this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet series based on these adorable web comics called [Catana](http://www.catanacomics.com/)!

Kara kept turning around, inspecting herself in the mirror at different angles.

What in Rao’s name possessed her to buy this?

It wasn't like she didn't own cute underwear. She owned at least three pairs of cute panties, thank you very much, including a polka dot pair that she considered her lucky pair! 

But this, this was different. This was the first pair she brought with someone else in mind. Granted, that someone else was James and James would love her in anything.

Still, Kara pulled at the waistband of the light blue lacy underwear, invincibility doesn't equal invulnerability, especially when it came to body image.

She was so distracted, she didn't hear James coming to the front door of her apartment until he knocked, snapping Kara out of her reverie.

“Just a minute!” she exclaimed, adjusting her breasts in the matching bra, “You can use your key!”

When she finally came out of her bathroom, James was sitting on her couch, reviewing a couple of articles on his laptop.

Kara meant to say something sexy, was prepared to say something seductive, but what fell out of her mouth was….

“Witness me!”

James looked up from his screen to see his Kryptonian girlfriend blushing from head to toe in a lacy bra set and her hands covering her mouth.

He started laughing as he closed his laptop and placed it on the couch. He continued laughing as he walked over to Kara and hugged her to his chest.

“What's all this for?” he asked, stepping back slightly to gesture at her ‘outfit’.

Kara removed her hands from her mouth to wrap her arms around his waist.

“It was on sale and...and I thought you'd appreciate it.” she mumbled into his wide chest.

“I look ridiculous, don't I?” she asked.

James let her go and grasped her hands, “You look amazing, Kara.” He then gave her a slow, sensual kiss, showing Kara just how much he appreciated her.

When he broke the kiss, Kara’s eyes fluttered open and a dazed smile graced her face, embarrassment forgotten. She then pulled James towards her bed.

After a very thorough inspection of the bra set and the assets it supported, James suggested watching a movie, particularly a certain movie about a Fury Road. 

He received a pillow to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was based on this web comic!
> 
>  
> 
> [Witness Me!](http://www.catanacomics.com/post/154813408705/so-much-lacy-cuteness)


End file.
